Es Tan Facil Romper Un Corazon
by agoodcupoftea
Summary: SIN parejas. Ese cuenta se trata que pasa cuando una familia se desmorona, que pasa a los que sobrevive n , al encontrar amistad con personas raras, y fumar cigarillos al marina. Savers y 02. ?Evaluara mi Espanol? ...tanomu yo...


Disclaimer: Digimon es la propiedad de Hongo Akiyoshi, y obviamente, no soy Miguel Mateos, así que "Es Tan Fácil Romper Un Corazón" no es mío.

Disclaimer 2: Hay UN razón porque escribí en Español; quiero probar y que ustedes pueden evaluarme en mi nivel de usar la/su idioma. Soy Japonés y Italiano-si; uso el -o, no -a. Hay dos problemas aquí que no puedo correctar: la computadora no ponga por mí los acentos en palabras como "El me **dijo** que ya estaba tarde." Creo que es porque se existen sin ellos también; "Yo canto" o "Ella canto" (Con acento).

Descripción: _**SIN parejas**_;_** SIN parejas: SIN parejas. **_Ese cuenta se trata que pasa cuando una familia se desmorona, que pasa a los que sobrevive(n); basado en experiencias reales de yo mismo, mi hermana menor, mis amigos, los quien he conocido, quien conozco, y quien he encontrado, aunque se comienza con canon.

Centrado en Ken del 02, y Masaru (Marcus) del Savers/Data Squad.

Lo que no hay canon es que en mis cuentas, Suguru es Afgani, se explica el nombre como cuando inmigró al Japón, cambio su nombre. Ese sigue con mis otras novelas, pero tiene un razón aparecer aquí; me da cuenta escribir.

P.O.V. es "Point Of View" en Ingles, en Japonés es "Shiken", P.D.V. es lo que supongo se equivoca en Español…"Punto De Ver/Vista…"?

P.D.V. del Masaru

Estaba las nueve-no-probablemente más cerca a la diez en la noche cuando salí del Central. Agumon ya estaba durmiendo en mi Digivice.

Pensaba que no podría dormir. Si, por cierto salvemos el mundo en la semana anterior, por cierto guarde mi promesa en volver Papa a la familia…pero a la familia…

"_Si me llamás y te bancás,_

_Podría__ decirte tantas cosas,_

_Yo que vos, no jugaría,_

_Con situaciones tan peligrosas."_

Por lo mejor parte, los quien viven en mi área piensan que soy malhechor quien no vale ni importa nadie y ningún cosa…

Tengo, y siempre tenía, razones por luchar, por tener deseo hacerme mas, mas, mas fuerte…

Cuando Papa se desaparecido, Mama empieza trabajar en un deli chico. Cuando Japón entro la guerra contra el país de Papa, a causa de solo esto o la economía tambien, o que, todavía no sé, pero Mama estaba despedido del lugar de trabajo de ocho anos.

A causa del guerra, y contra quien esta, Mama no podría asegurar trabajo seguro.

Es cuando empieza trabajar como "Hostess", en un bar o club es una posición por las mujeres bellas acompañar los clientes. Los quien puede pagar reciben las más bellas.

Tenía razón ser preocupado…

Una noche que probablemente nunca olvidare…

En el 31ª del Marzo, 2005, a las 3 en la mañana, una policía llamo a la puerta.

Con mucho trepidación, abre la puerta, pero no dije nada hasta…

"¿Eres Masaru Daimon?" El me pregunte. Se puso en sus rodillas, mirándome tristemente…

"Soy Agente Ichijouji Ken. Su Mama…es en el hospital. Yo voy a traer allá tú y tu hermanita."

Todavía no recuerdo mis propias acciones, pero al recordar las reacciones y la manera del gendarme, creo que caí en mis hinojos y llore.

Nadie me dijo directamente, pero de oír los oficiales conversar, comprendí.

Mama estaba violado por algunos clientes del bar. No alguno-ALGUNOS. Violado, golpeado, lacerado con navaja…

"_Por un corazón que no sabe amar…"_

Chika todavía no sabe exactamente que paso en esta noche. Mama no recuerda mucho. Yo…no es que quiero olvidar; es que quiero borrarlo del pasado, de la realidad…yo sé, yo sé bien que es imposible. Mis amigos y los Digimon quien he conocido dicen repetidamente que yo puedo hacer el imposible. !Que tonta es!

No saben…!!!NO SABEN!!!

"_Puedo gritar, puedo esperar, _

_Porque tengo el alma dispuesta. _

_Y aún perdido como un disparo en la oscuridad…"_

A realizar que grite en voz, pare en el parque fumar un cigarrillo y calmarme.

P.D.V. del Ken

Al visitar esa área de la municipalidad Tokio-Yokohama, no puedo salir sin visitar Osamu. Hace…hace 16 anos, siete meses, y cuatro días hasta…hasta múrido. Es difícil decir-pensar también-que todavía ponerlo en palabras tiene el mismo peso que antes, que me afecta lo mismo que en el siglo pasado.

P.D.V. Omnipresente

Cinco horas después- al tumbas.

Ken llego con hoja de incienso. Al encenderlo y ponerlo en soporte en frente de la tumba especificase puse en sus rodillas, oro, y empezó hablar al Ichijouji Osamu.

"Hermano, su sobrina mayor va a entrar el primero grado al Odaiba Escuela Primera…Es la escuela donde atendieron los quien me salvaron, incluyendo mi esposa. Saben…ellos saben sobre ti, hermano; y como ojala que…si hubiera manera…" _...que te pudieron conocer..._

Se cayó a gatas, respirando fuerte por algunos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo.

"_Sigo adelante buscando respuestas, _

_Mientras tanto empujamos el mundo_

_Para verlo rodar y rodar,_

_Como chicos pateando un balón…"_

P.D.V. de Ken

Las 10 de la noche- Bahía de Yokohama

Hoy, pasara un tiroteo en el distrito finánciale. Las victimas incluyeron hijo e hija de una trabajadora en el edificio donde se ocurrió el incidente.

La hija tiene siete u ocho anos, y el hijo tenía once…

…Si, tenía…

Es porque se dicen, "No desafías por ningún razón" al niños.

Me hace recordar un incidente…hace dos-no, tres anos.

Cuando serví aquí, había una causa. La víctima de un ataque tenía hijo mayor e hija menor. Que me hace recordar es en el juicio, el hijo probo defender su madre. El acusado le dio lanza en la brasa.

No voy a volver así, a mi casa y preocupar a Miyako, por tener cara asi. Estoy a la marina; al menos voy a fumar un cigarrillo y calmarme mirando el mar.

Es un poco como un parque…hay alguien en un asiento allá, también esta fumando…que suerte es...porque no enciende mi candela…

P.D.V. Omnipresente

"Perdón," alguien dijo al Masaru, "¿tiene candela?'

Masaru se lo dio sin ver el hombre nuevo, pero cuando el mayor lo encendió, vio que estaba policía.

Pero Ken estaba sorprendente al menos igualmente…

"¡No me deten- ¡"

"¿Eres Daimon Masaru?"

"Geh-eh…" Ken sentíase estar igual en altura con Masaru. Mirando la cara del joven, Ken puso caro similar a esta noche dos años después…

"¿Agente Ishi…Isa…Ken…?" Al mirar, pensar que Masaru no pudiera respirar no estuviera raro.

"Si…Es "Ichijouji", pero por ti ser llamado Ken no me preocupe." Sonrio el.

"Es extraño, hace tres anos hasta mi último tiempo estar detenido por usted en la próxima Martes."

"No veo que estas fumando. Su ropa es el uniforme DATS."

"Eh, bueno, todo el mundo sabe ahora," Y volver a la cara preocupada, "Se trae atención en…"

"Tu familia estará y será seguro." La mirada en el ojos de Ken, al mirar bajo de luna así, obscurito por nubles, estaba tan oviosa mirar abajo de la luz de tres soles al mediodai en Julio. No podría ver ni un átomo del duda, porque no había.

"Ya lo hemos asegurado."

"¿Hemos?"

"Yo, Senor Yushima, Director Yamaki, socio al mi primo durante trabajar con el gobierno, y mi compañero…Wormmon." Ken sonríe solo un poco (No mucho diferente que Yoshino al tener idea).

"¿-M-Mon? Es elegido usted?"

"Si…Quiero asegurar…que nadie más tiene que saber el dolor. Por cierto, sin duda, es imposible, pero en pensar así me hice policía. Pero al menos, puedo probar ayudar otros elegidos con espera que...que nunca saben...el oscu-"

"-ridad," termino Masaru, apareciendo recordar algo malo.

"…Lo mas que puedo," dijo Ken, mirando arriba...al cielos.

"¿Esta allá alguien?"

"...Así me da paz creer," dijo Ken.

Juntos mirando arriba, que sí o no hubiera algo más allá de las estrellas, sentaba elegir creer. Cuando cada día, cada hora lo que pasa puede cambiar la vida sin espera volver y por saber bien eso, los dos amigos tomaron algunos momentos sentir el viento fresco, mirar el mar, el cielo llena de estrellas, amistad…lo que ha permanecido.

"_Te __alejarás__, __luego __volverás, u-o-o-o_

_E__s tan fácil…"_

END

¿Qué piensa- En mi Español, la cuenta? (Pero no complanea sobre parejas- la canción aquí es poniendo en contexto diferente, y hay cuenta mía por eso.

Y si alguien puede decirme como usar las siglas de interrogación/exclamación en computadora sin hacer el "copy-paste" mis gracias en avanza.


End file.
